


Emotional Baggage

by Jara257



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comic, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara257/pseuds/Jara257
Summary: [FANART]Morrison and Reyes are out on a mission ALONE and you know what THAT means:War buddies dealing with trauma via dumb banter because they don't know how else to do it.





	Emotional Baggage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloc/gifts).



> Tried my best to hit all the prompts on the head with this, but probably got lost in the weeds somewhere.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on twitter.](https://twitter.com/Jara_257)


End file.
